


Marking the Occasion

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Joker has a special way to acknowledge the first robin of spring.





	Marking the Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "First Robin of Spring."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal 15th-Mar-2012.

The paintbrush had too much paint on it; a green glob rolled down the stick-like leg and dripped onto the table.

He had enough on the brush to continue onto the second leg, this time drawing the brush up from the foot rather than down from the belly.

Speaking of, that was next, orangey-red paint this time to round out what was there naturally. He took more care here, the surface more difficult to cover evenly. He switched to a finer brush and used gold paint to fashion the little “R.”

The little green mask was always the hardest thing to paint; the area around the eyes was curvy and awkward.

But he got it. He always did. Cute little thing it was, with the mask on.

Last, always last after the paint dried, was the little cape. That he always made out of cloth and lovingly attached around the neck.

Little details finally finished, he placed this Robin on a shelf, all the way to the left. It was the first robin he’d found this year, partially mangled and rigor mortised in the grass in the park.

No doubt others would join it; there was plenty of time to go bird hunting. It was only March.

He looked at the lone bird longingly. So solitary, so majestic.

Hopefully soon there’d be a human version to join it.


End file.
